


Victims of Circumstance

by sharkily



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, High School, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Underage Drinking, an attempt at humor, i know it's usually the other way with stan and kyle but eh, kenny is a good friend, kyle is a sad friend, stan is an oblivious friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkily/pseuds/sharkily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Kyle thought a drunken mistake could easily be put behind them, but when ignoring what happened turns them miserable, things build up into an explosion-an explosion that could hurt everyone if they weren't careful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> I've had an idea for this stewing for about a week, and I have the plot all written down. I just need to get this out of my system and do something other than watch Dexter 24/7.  
> Every chapter title is the title of a song that inspired me to write this, so look it up if you're interested. This first one is Tongue Tied by Group Love

Music blared, lights flashed, bodies danced, in other words it was a great party. Cartman was an only child, and his mom was on travel for a couple days, leaving the perfect opportunity for a kickass party. The rule was bring your own booze, but he had a small supply of his own for himself, and certain people. Kyle, being someone who had no way of bringing his own booze, was one of these people. Having made previous arrangements with Cartman, he made his way to the small ice chest, and pulled out another beer. He was on his third, and definitely began feeling it on the second.

Stan still wasn’t there, which was beginning to tick the redhead off. They both agreed to get there 20 minutes after the bash had begun, fashionable late. And yet here Kyle was, an hour and a half into the party with no super best friend. He was probable pregaming, he usually did for parties-especially Cartman’s. If that was the case, Wendy was the designated driver because she never drank before a party, and hardly at one. He should find Kenny, he said he’d be about an hour late, and it had been over an hour since the whole shindig started.

He began looking around, bumping into people everywhere. He stopped apologizing after the 6th person bumped into _him_ and didn’t say anything. There leaning against the back door was Kenny in all his blond, cocky glory. Kyle made his way to his friend, and waved when Kenny noticed him and smiled. Now leaning against the door as well, he gave Kenny one of those weird high-five-hand-hold-things and let his hand fall.

“How ya doin’ man?” Kenny smiled, a raised eyebrow greeting his features. Kyle shrugged, looking away in a disinterested manner.

“I’m alright I guess. Stan isn’t here yet, so there’s that,” He met Kenny’s eyes again, which he found to be uncomfortably scrutinizing him. He blinked and the look was gone, chalking it up to the alcohol.

“That’s pretty fucking lame, man. Sorry about that. Well, what’ve you been doing in the meantime?” He didn’t need to ask because he knew all Kyle’s been doing is drinking the alcohol Cartman left for him and sticking to the wall. Kyle gave him a knowing look, and Kenny nodded, dropping the subject. His eyes narrowed and turned to the crowd.

“Is that Stan?” He asked, not really expecting Kyle to answer due to the fact that it was obviously their stupid friend, who had just gotten there, and had most certainly been pregaming. Right now he was dodging greetings from random classmates, and looking around with that drunken focus of his. When his eyes finally landed on Kyle he visibly lit up, and Kyle reasoned that he shouldn’t be so hard on Stan because of it. He stumbled his way over to Kyle and Kenny, throwing a hand sloppily on Kyle’s shoulder when he reached them. Before Kyle could spit any words out Stan started speaking loudly.

“Hey man! I know I’m like, super late, but Wendy an’ I had a little fight. But ‘m here now! And ev’rything’s good!” He spouted enthusiastically. Kyle analyzed him under a glare, but it soon softened into a smile.

“I’m just glad you showed up, dude,” He pat Stan on the back and finished his beer. “Let’s go party, man!” He grabbed Stan’s arm and began dragging him into the crowd, but remembering Kenny, he turned towards him. The blond smiled at him, giving them a “shoo” gesture. Kyle returned to pulling a giggling Stan through the people. Although, he decided, he wasn’t quite as drunk as he’d prefer. He reminded himself to keep with the arm and not to slide his hand down to meet Stan’s as he made way towards the cooler. He grabbed a bottle of tequila, and a random shot glass lying on the counter.

“Are we gonna do shots?” Stan sounded excited, so who was he to deny him? He grabbed another one, and filled them both. Counting to three, they both downed one, then two, then three, until they were both shit-faced. At that point it was to the dance floor, both of the boys wanting to release some energy.

The crowd welcomed them, and they fit right in. Jumping along to the music, swaying when a small break was needed, then right back to it. Kyle didn't know how long they'd been dancing but it felt like forever, yet he still felt like it wouldn't be enough. His drunk self pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he became aware of their surroundings. Him and Stan had made it to the juncture just before the kitchen, where he found Kenny to be as well. Sweet. He quickly forgot about that as he looked up at Stan, a stupid smile that reached his eyes overcoming his face. Stan returned it, and he grasped Kyle's hands, moving them both around in a clumsy circle. Stan fell back against the door frame of the kitchen, not appearing to care that Kyle was now barricading him from the party. He didn't care, they had their own party. He could hardly make out anyone but Kyle, like a camera in focus. The music was sort of like that too, just loud vibrations that shook the walls. To Stan it felt like it was just him and Kyle against the world, like it always was, like it always had been. He looked into the blue-green eyes of his super best friend, and smiled adoringly at him. He couldn't explain it, but at that moment in time he felt… Right. Like things had fallen into place, just as he had fallen against this wall and was now leaning on it for support, just as Kyle had his hands on Stan’s chest, Stan supporting him.

As Kyle looked up into Stan’s orbs, it was as if the world slowed, giving them time to drink in each other. Stan smiled down at him in a way that made his heart flutter, and he couldn't help but give him a loving gaze in return. It happened slowly, well, to them, and they leaned towards each other.

When lips met it was an explosion of fuzzy sensations and wet feelings, hands roaming and tongue twisting. For having no idea what was going on, they knew exactly what was going on. Stan was kissing Kyle, and Kyle was kissing Stan. And somehow, it was the most in place Stan had felt in the universe. Kyle’s chest tightened in alcohol induced excitement as every dream he'd had since seventh grade came true in front of him. Thoughts of Wendy simply weren't present, being that Kyle was the only one there to him. Well until a hand pushed him away. Wait… a hand pushed Kyle away! He looked for the perpetrator, eyes falling to Kenny.

“What th’ hell man?” Stan slurred. Kyle was saying something too but it came out less than intelligible. Kenny pat Stan's shoulder,

“I think I oughta take you guys home, don't you think?” Kenny asked, Stan furrowing his brows attempting to further interpret what he said past ‘I think.’

Kenny turned to his small group of friends who had resided by the kitchen entry(easy food access.) He put on a reassuring smile and gestures to the two idiots who had really done it now.

“See? They're drunk out of their minds, not thinking.” He tried to convince them. Tweek, Clyde, and Butters he knows won't question him, but it's Craig, Token, Jimmy, and Red he's worried about. Kenny has known about Kyle's infatuation since… probably 8th grade. Stan? He's had a small hunch that he might not be as straight as he thought he was, but never mentioned it to anyone. Now he knew he was right, but now was not the time to celebrate, considering his two best friends decided to make out-in public. When one of the two is in a relationship, and the other isn't even out yet. So, his solution was to tell everyone to chalk it up to the alcohol.

Right now he was met with the suspicious gazes of four of his friends, the other three appearing content if not slightly worried for the two people that just made a display of themselves.

“I promise, they're not even gonna remember it tomorrow. The both of them are _totally_ wasted.” He laid it on thick, needing them to believe this. After a few more intense seconds of staring, Craig let up, which is all he needed before he could take Stan and Kyle home. He knew Craig would convince the others away from any uncertainty pertaining the short nerd and the tall idiot. He laughed lightly, shaking his head for good measure. “I'm taking them home. Bye guys,” A murmured goodbye was returned by the group as he lead the two to the front door, but not before running into Wendy. He had tried to avoid her but she'd already seen him, and then Stan, then Kyle.

“Oh hey Kenny, are you heading out? I could take Stan home,” She volunteered with a pleasant smile. Kenny shook his head,

“That's okay, I think I'm taking both these dicks home, I'll take care of 'em I promise,” Once again he threw on the charm, knowing it almost always worked on Wendy.

“Aw thanks Kenny, you're so sweet. Take care of them in the morning, alright?” He knew she only said 'they' because he did first. She only would have taken Stan, and they both knew it. It was simply a charade for appearances. Wendy was lovely, but damn could she be cold sometimes. 

He nodded an affirmative and smile, letting it fall as he got them through the front door. Sighing heavily, he guided them to his beat up and red Ford Escort. The two stumbled into the back seat without help, and Kenny saddled himself in the driver's seat. He decided right then that he'd only talk to them about it if they remembered it-which was a long shot. Kenny drove about two minutes before he heard a familiar sound, accompanied by whispered giggles.

Kenny sighed again, knowing this only meant trouble in the long run.

 

 


	2. Sleepwalking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepwalking-The Chain Gang of 1974  
> This song id pretty intense but I needed a song about unrequited love and it was either this or Headfirst Slide into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet-Fall Out Boy so... I needed it to make a little sense. I procrastinated writing this chap because I just started summer school but eh I think I got it now. Enjoy

 

 

   Being the nice person Kenny was, he decided to take Stan and Kyle to his house knowing both their parents would murder them for being past curfew, let alone drunk. When they arrived, he ushered them inside, after pulling them apart yet again. He demanded they give him their phones, and after some confused searching on their part, both devices were in his hand. He texted both of their mothers letting them know they’d be spending the night at Kenny’s and set them down after that. What stood before him were his two dumb friends, wobbling and occasionally laughing at one another. 

    He sighed-he was doing that a lot tonight-and lead them to his room. His plan was to pull out a sleeping bag, and one of them take the bed and the other the roll. They had other plans, because as soon as they saw it, Stan grabbed Kyle’s hand and escorted him to the bed. Kenny stood dumbfounded, as they locked lips _again_. _On his bed_. He had really thought maybe they just needed to get it out of their systems, kissing and all. But apparently not. He knew this was bad, for both of them. But one drunk night won’t mean much if that’s all they think it is, right? Feeling troubled still, he closed the door to his room and headed towards the couch. An embarrassing sound that he’d endlessly tease Kyle about in different circumstances was the last thing he heard before drifting to sleep.

 

Light filtered through the window, steady beams illuminating Kenny’s bedroom. Wait... Kenny’s bedroom? Stan’s head pounded, and he closed his eyes, burrowing his face into the soft head of hair wrapped in his embrace. Wait... embrace? Ignoring his headache, he opened his eyes. Wisps of curly red hair presented themselves to him, giving him the biggest wake up call of his life. Stan sprang out of the bed, now in full blown panic mode. Feeling cold air against his junk didn’t do any favors, and certainly didn’t leave much room to question what he did last night. With his best friend.

He had slept with his best friend. And Kyle wasn’t even awake yet, he’d always been a heavy sleeper. He had to wake him up, and they needed to talk about it. That’s what rational Stan said. Irrational Stan on the other hand, wouldn’t be too torn up about getting dressed right now and leaving Kyle to imagine what he did-and with whom. But that would be a horrible thing to do, and would eat away at his best friend, and himself. Hesitantly, he stepped towards the bed, kneeling on it now. He put his hand on Kyle’s shoulder and shook, in an attempt to wake him up. Kyle stirred but appeared otherwise undisturbed. Stan reared his head back, psyching himself up for this conversation.

“Kyle, wake up! Kyle!” He whisper-yelled. At that Kyle blinked, looking around the room groggily, until his eyes focus on Stan. 

“Hey man, whassup?” Kyle drawled, voice laced with sleep. He wasn’t aware of his surroundings yet. Stan’s expression turned troubled, and he furrowed his brows. When he began stretching, he felt too much contact with the comforter and his skin for him to be clothed. His eyes narrowed, looking to Stan, whom he discovered to be naked as well. Kyle’s eyes grew comically wide as he sat up immediately. “Stan, what the hell is going on?” He demanded, drowsiness forgotten. Stan was a deer in the headlights, grasping for an explanation and not finding one. The night before was so fuzzy for both of them, it was no wonder they couldn't remember the actual deed.

Kyle began hyperventilating, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. When Stan realized Kyle was starting to panic, he got level with him, feeling slightly panicked himself. 

“H-hey, it's okay! Neither of us are hurt right? Wait, are you hurt? Is that why you're breathing so hard? Oh jeez I'm so sorry w-we can go to the hospital if you want, o-or-” Kyle cut him off by waving his hands in a no gesture repeatedly. He closed his eyes and began breathing in slower, albeit shakier breaths. After a couple minutes of Kyle calming himself down, and Stan sitting next to him wondering what to do, Kyle looked up from his position, eyes now only slightly wet. 

Stan's heart broke for his best friend at that moment. This was probably much worse for him. His best friend took his virginity. Drunk. In their other best friend's bed. What kind of super-best-friend did that? Kyle looked to Stan, initiating eye contact. 

“Do you remember anything?” Kyle asked, voice wavering slightly. Stan only could shake his head no as he thought about what Kyle must be feeling. 

“Are you really not hurt?” Stan tentatively spoke, eyes glazed with concern. Kyle rolled his eyes, smiling bitterly. He wasn't, physically, but he couldn't tell Stan that. 

“No dummy, I'm really not. At least drunk us were smart enough to use lube,” he shifted where he sat to face Stan more, then stiffened. “Apparently not a condom though…” he muttered making an uncomfortable expression. The look on Stan's face was funny, eyes wide, mouth O-shaped. Kyle sighed.

“What about Wendy?” He asked the painful question he already knew the painful answer to; ‘'We don't tell her duh, drunk accidents happen all the time.’ He wasn't expecting Stan to appear shocked and horrified. 

“I totally forgot about Wendy. How did I forget about Wendy? She's my girlfriend she's the first one I should have thought about!” He exclaims somehow sounded astounded yet distressed. Kyle was confused, but decided to play along knowing it wasn't what he was hoping.

“Probably the hangover, man. Who knows could be lots of things,” He dismissed. “Aside from that, what are we gonna do?” He looked at Stan, hoping for a suggestion. Stan thought for a solid minute before opening his dumb mouth.

“We could apologize to Wendy and promise it won't happen again,” He suggested. Kyle deadpanned, and the thought of how this idiot passed any classes crossed his mind briefly.

“Or.. We could _not_ do that. She would kill me. Literal murder. We're talking pre-meditated, “you slept with my boyfriend now you'll sleep with the dirt”, murder. My dad's a lawyer I know this stuff.” Kyle finished matter-of-factly. Stan's face fell, figuratively crushing Kyle. 

“But! But, I do have an idea that won't get me killed,” He baited, and Stan's head lifted, eyebrows lifting hopefully. “Well, we could not tell Wendy, or anyone for that matter-except maybe Kenny since he probably already knows-and just never speak of it again. It was a mistake, right? So we'll correct it,” He felt as if saying that physically hurt him, trying to remain the same on the outside. 

Stan appeared to be thinking about it, eyebrows furrowed, looking off to the side slightly. Eventually he turned back to Kyle, a decision made it seemed. 

“Sounds good. So… we never talk about this again? Like ever?” He clarified. Kyle nodded, feeling a pang in his chest as he did so. Stan nodded back, and grinned, relieved. “Dude when we get dressed I am so hugging you,” He said, getting of the bed and scouting for his clothes. Kyle wistfully followed suit, and after they had clothed themselves, followed up on that hug. Kyle relished it as long as he could before Stan pulled away. 

Stan smiled thankfully at him and Kyle did his best to return that smile. They left the bedroom to find Kenny sprawled out on the couch watching SpongeBob. He turned when he heard their footsteps, raising and expectant eyebrow. The three of them looked at each other for 2 whole minutes before the silence was broken.

“Well, are you gonna give me details? It's not like I didn't hear anything, but come one don't leave a guy hangin’,” Kenny folded his arms and showed his signature cocky smile off. Kyle rolled his eyes.

“Even if we wanted to give you details, we can't because we don't remember shit.” Kenny shrugged at that and turned his attention back to the TV.

“‘'Expected as much. So what's the plan?” Kyle glanced back at Stan who looked pointedly at him. He rolled his eyes but complied to the silent demand.

“We decided not to tell anyone and to act like it never happened,” At that Kenny openly gaped at both of them. 

“...Yeah… because that's always a good idea,” Kenny replied in his high pitched voice he exclusively used when he was lying. Kyle, in front of Stan where the taller couldn't see him mouthed to Kenny, ' _I know_ ,’  Kenny subtly nodded. Stan being the oblivious idiot he was didn't catch on.

“I know, I feel like it's the best course of action for all of us. Thanks for the support Ken,” And with that he began walking towards the door. “I'm gonna walk home, it's not too far. Sorry about your bed, see ya later Ky,” and he was out the door.

Kyle and Kenny share a glance with each other. 

“How the fuck did you fall for the biggest idiot either of us have ever met?” Kyle shook his head.

“I have no fucking clue, but I also don't know how the hell I'm going to do this,” Kyle put his head in his hands, then his hands through his hair. 

“Hey, we'll figure it out, alright? You're not alone.” Kenny walked over and pat him on the back before pulling him in for a hug. “It'll sort itself out, eventually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Note: I did most of this on my phone so I will fix the formatting when I can get on my computer.

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans for this and am actually kind of excited. I'm not quite sure how many chapters it'll span out to be but when I'm close to the end I'll let ya know.


End file.
